


Detective Ethan Daniels NCPD Science Division

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: I wrote this because of a post on tumbler about getting Eric Dane a guest spot on Supergirl and I LOVE the idea of getting Eric and Chyler back together and since I am still upset about Maggie not being back yet this is also my way of bringing Sanvers back at the same time. :) Still a work in progress but that's only because I'm still working out the rest of the plot.





	1. Detective Ethan Daniels NCPD Science Div

Mostly it was the D.E.O taking point on cases involving alien missing person's but this time around the NCPD had bluntly insisted on joining the case and hadn't backed down until J'onn had allowed it.

"Will you be alright with this?" J'onn asked as they drove to the precinct. To  _Her_  precinct.

"Even if I wasn't I'm lead agent for this case and if they want to be a part of it for some reason then I have to be." Alex answered lifting her chin defiantly. But J'onn could tell even without hearing her thoughts that she was nervous about this meeting.

Alex noticed an odd panicked and pained look flash across the director's face when they finished the paperwork and weapons check to get past the visitor's security. Not that she could ask about what had caused it as the door buzzed open the second she had seen it. "Conference room 3. Everyone's already waiting for you." The woman behind the desk told them.

The D.E.O second in command could feel angry eyes from several officers following her as she followed her boss down the halls fighting down twinge after twinge as they passed supply closets and offices that she and Maggie had often used for stolen tender and often heated moments together. But that didn't even compare to the pained twist in her gut that hit just as they reached the door now separating her from the one woman she still missed more and more every day.

What Alex wasn't ready for was the fact that her former lover wouldn't be waiting for her on the other side of said door.

"Director Jones, Agent Danvers. Good of you to join us. Now we can begin." The Captain grunted turning away from what seemed to be the end of a stern argument with a man Alex had never seen before when J'onn closed the door behind them leaving only the four of them alone in the room.

"Huh, so  _You_  are the famous Danvers I've heard about?" 'Scruffy' smiled spinning around in the chair to face them. Alex had already decided on the name, so she could fight back the wave of defeated pain at not getting to see Maggie again. "Who the hell are you?" Alex asked bluntly crossing her arms tightly over her chest rather than take his outstretched hand as she looked at the scruffy bearded man now sitting at the chair Maggie should have been sitting at while she, the Captain and J'onn took the others around the table.

"Detective Ethan Daniels NCPD Science Division." He answered mirroring Alex's crossed arms as they sized each other up across the table "But you can just think of me as the new Maggie Sawyer." He added with an overly flirtatious smile.

"Why would we need a new D.E.O. liaison?" J'onn questioned more for Alex's benefit than anything else when Alex's breathing hitched at the comment before she schooled her face back into an unreadable mask.

"Detective Sawyer needed a change of scenery for a while." The Captain answered quickly "Detective Daniels’s is just a temporary replacement." Alex repressed a shudder at the pouting look 'Detective Scruffy' made at the comment as he was obviously still checking her out from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, yes all very amusing now can we please get back to talking about how we are going to stop this new threat  _before_  whoever it is can leave another body for us to find?" J'onn asked a husky growl in his voice as his eyes shifted from Alex's ridged position to the computer projection the Captain pulled up for them.

"The threat seems to be from a planet that even we don't know about." Alex started pushing her own curiosity at the change in her 'Space Dad'/Boss as she focused in on the facts of the case. "But whatever they are they are smart stalking the victims for a time to see when the person will be the most venerable." Ethan jumped in his eyes narrowing when J'onn and Alex both winced at his words. "And they've also stepped up the game seeing as this time around they've taken two potential victims instead of one." The precinct captain added in his jaw flexing in barely repressed anger.

"Right now, we are calling them "G" and "Q" seeing as giving their names even to you and your team could spark more fires than they put out." Daniel's backtracked when Alex opened her mouth to ask. "Both were taken at 2 a.m from the same vicinity but seeing as that ally also houses a bar that is frequented by more off-world species than most it's impossible to know if the attacker was a patron or if it was just a coincidence." Ethan finished while the image that filled the screen had Alex's stomach dropping faster than even Kara could fly at the mangled remains of an all too familiar looking motorcycle.


	2. A very Charging Discussion

The first thing that came to mind was why the heck buildings with dripping water pipes were the go-to hideouts for people right after kidnappings the second was that she really didn't need the constant drip of the water beating against her brain right after coming off the tail end of another scotch and vodka hangover. "Car…?" Maggie grunted trying again to lift her head, but the spinning room motion it caused made her drop it quickly to her chest again "Caro?" she asked again huskily straining her ears for any other sound around her.

"Mags?"

The detective lets out a low breath at the whispered answer from somewhere to her left. "What the hell... Those idiots really did rip my jacket," she complained angrily thrashing against her restraints trying to free herself.

"Car stop," Maggie grunted pulling against hers as well but soon gave up once she felt how they seemed to tighten the more she struggled to loosen them. "Save your energy," she advised, "Besides you have a lot more to worry about than your ripped up jacket honey." she continued noting the growing hum from the wall at her back.

"Mags." Caroline whimpered when she picked up on it as well, but the detective was already shushing her calmly her hands already twisting up against the chains holding her arms over her head as she waited. "Remember you still owe me a new bike when we get out of this." Maggie told her in annoyance earning a low wheezy laugh in reply. "Whatever you say Sawyer." Her cellmate panted over the sound of metal on metal scraping as she tried again to move her arms before it hit.

"I loved that bike." Maggie grunted then locked her jaw to keep from screaming at the electrical jolts now racing over her body. "Know how many times I've wanted to bang Ally on that thing?" she asked painfully when she heard a sharp whimpering groan from her friend. "Car you better stay awake while I'm yelling at you." She barked still trying to stay conscious herself as the pain from the charge only got worse.

"Not as much as I've wanted to do Eath on one." Caroline whined with a weak laugh that turned into a loud scream as the metal scraping of her chains against themselves got louder as she strained against them. "See that why both need to get out. So, we get bikes…" Maggie panted still twitching painfully against her own restraints at this point.

"First need gets back with first." Caroline reminded her and the detective beside her could tell she was really struggling to talk at the moment "Huh then bang." Maggie grinned in agreement noticing that the door across from where they were chained opened sending the slightest hint of light into the room.

"Seems our late comers are tougher than we first thought." Their captor commented giving the two twitching women a slow clap in praise. "So, you two get to move on to level two of our fun little family." The dark-eyed alien told them nodding for the two thick muscled guards flanking him to unlock the chains binding the two against the wall so the last feeling both captives had before blacking out was falling face down onto the cold cement floor under them.


	3. Bonding

“Alex…Alex…. Agent Danvers will you please allow me to explain?” J’onn asked evenly while they waited for the new D.E.O. liaison to finish his paperwork for his temporary pass into the building in the next room.

Alex didn’t stop pacing as she shook her head “You knew the whole time J’onn.” She growled knowing she’d drawn blood by now as she fisted her hands tighter against her arms to keep from just punching him in the jaw. “They took _My Maggie_ and you didn’t think that I deserved some kind of notice, so I wasn’t sucker punched mid debrief?” she snapped

“If you don’t calm down I’m tak….” J’onn answered

“Like hell you will.” Alex snarled leveling her gun at his chest not caring about the scene they were making. “You are not taking me off this case.” She ordered the range in her eyes lessening only when J’onn relented the decision with a weak nod.

“Is something burning?” Ethan asked eyeing the singe marks on the front of the D.E.O director’s shirt curiously knowing they hadn’t been there before while rubbing his hand to get rid of writing cramp as he rejoined the pair out in the hallway.

“Just shut your mouth and follow me.” Alex growled her grip on his arm tighter then he’d expected from the red head as she all but dragged him into what he assumed was the control center. “Normally I’d expect dinner first before we’d get this rough Agent Danvers.” Ethan commented jokingly when Alex let him go long enough to punch in the code to let them into her lab.

“You’re not my type Daniels so stop trying to hit on me and just focus on breaking this case.” Alex answered harshly as she flipped her hair back out of the collar of her lab coat.

“Man, this place is like a Bond villain hideout.” He whispered enviously looking around at all the high-end equipment doting the tables while Alex rolled her eyes at the comment. “Like I didn’t already know that when you walked in the door?” ‘Detective Scruffy’ answered from the doorway. “and just so you know Danvers I have just as much to lose as you if we don’t find them in time.” Ethan told her snapping on a pair of gloves as he watched her move around the lab.

That had Alex stopping curiously as her eyes met his across the top of her microscope, but Ethan was already nodding his head in answer to her unspoken question. “So now that we know where we stand on this let’s find a way to get our women back alive and in one piece shall we?” he asked holding out another pair of gloves for a still stunned Alex Danvers.

“Only if you stop calling me Danvers. Only Maggie can do that.” That earned a light smile as he nodded “Well Caroline is the only one that can call me Daniels, so I think I can call you something else if you do the same for me.” He agreed “Just get to work ‘Detective Scruff’ before I think about stabbing you for fun of it.” Alex suggested returning his smile with a small one of her own.

“Whatever you say Red Hot.” He winked

******

“Oh, Rao Alex. Dad just told…. oh erm…hi.” Kara spluttered skidding to a hasty stop on the other side of the lab table while Alex and Ethan both looked up at the sound of her whooshing entry while more of the pairs papers and notes hit the ground from the wind gust of her sudden stop.

“Supergirl?” the Detective asked wide-eyed “Hang on Dad?” he backtracked in confusion “but I thought she was from…” he started looking between the two like he was watching a fascinating tennis match.

“She is. J’onn’s more like our adoptive Dad now have you finished prepping that slide or am I going to have to have her strong arm you into it?” Alex answered still drumming her fingers against the table as she waited for her own tests to finish running.

“Humm why can’t you just ask me politely for a change? Or do you have to threaten violence every other time you talk to someone?” he teased pushed himself back, so he had only two legs of his rolling chair on the floor as he nodded for her to take a look at said slide.

“Oh, I like him.” Kara announced pushing the scruffy faced man back onto the ground while trying to hide her blush when he just leaned back again to flash another flirtatious smile her way. “Him is taken Ka…Supergirl.” Alex sighed just barely catching the slip as she changed the focus for a closer look at the slide without looking up at her pouting younger sister.

“Well engaged to be engaged again once Special Agent Red Hot here helps me get my girl back.” Ethan corrected making Kara’s pout deepen and Alex bit her lip to keep from blushing at his teasing comment.

“You and me both Detective Scruffy Science Division.” Alex agreed just as the computer behind them beeped loudly pulling them back to the task at hand.


	4. The Plan

Ethan just stood back while he waited for another batch of results watching in awe while the agent and the superhero tag teamed each other in prepping and testing more scraps of evidence than he nor anyone is his department could ever hope to in the last two and a half hours. And that was without the times Supergirl was called away to help put out a fire or some other minor disaster but that only meant that he and Alex would be joined by one of the other D.E.O agents wanting to step in a lend them a hand in whatever they might need.

"We've been doing our best to track them down before but now they've just made it even more personal."

The detective jumped at the dark tone at his shoulder. Thankfully J'onn wasn't looking at him as he accepted the coffee mug the D.E.O. director offered. "What about…" Ethan wondered noticing that the director had only brought one drink into the lab and with Supergirl away helping out on another incident it was only him and Alex using the space now. But the other man was already shaking his head. "When my Alex is on a mission  _Nothing_  can stop her…not even a coffee break."

"Nothing maybe but  _someone_  definitely could. All we have to do is get her back." Kara corrected taking another bite out of an energy bar someone (Winn) had all but forced into her steel grip and ordered her to eat before she was allowed to re-join the small group outside her sister's lab.

"J'onn? Kara  _Please_ tell me that's…" Alex started her face hopeful at the sight of the file tucked under her sister's arm "Saved Winn the trip." Kara nodded talking around the last bite of her energy bar as she handed over the folder.

Ethan wanted to have a look himself but J'onn held him back his lip curled into a shy smile at the stunned look spreading across Alex's face. "It cannot be that easy." Alex announced looking from the page in her hand to her sister and back again.

"They ran it four times Alex." Kara pointed out following her sister over to an overcrowded lab table. "Besides I already talked with Mom and it's not going to be so easy once we're inside." she sighed resting her back against it as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All I need is a way in Kar." Alex reminded her softly.

"I'll call in and have a team ready to join in with your people before we bust the place." Ethan offered not taking his eyes away from the folder Alex had left on the table top beside her microscope. "Double the force and the cover fire for when we get out." he suggested already reaching for his phone.

J'onn nodded in agreement while Alex and Kara were busy sifting through shelves of different colored liquids. "Make the call but leave them be when you're finished." the fatherly sounding man suggested, "Let's just say our targets will soon be regretting the day they decided to kidnap Maggie Sawyer let alone when they chose Earth for a hunting ground." he added when the detective gave him a puzzled look.

Ethan Daniel's shuddered at the honest gleam in the taller man's eyes at the statement. But even he wasn't about to oppose to whatever the pair on the other side of the lab were up to if it meant stopping whoever was behind this once and for all.


	5. The Mission

"I still say we should have called in backup before we started kicking in the front door of this place." The detective complained, "I thought you wouldn't mind doing a little recon first Mr. Scruffy Detective." Kara teased just to try and lighten the tense mood inside the van "Lead-lined I have nothing." she finished in a low insulted growl as she glared through the tinted windows toward the building ahead of them. "Dimmitt," Ethan grumbled slamming his fist against the front passenger headrest in anger.

"See now we won't have to waist calling in the precincts tack team just yet. Beta you have something for us?" Alex asked into her earbud her own jaw twitching in annoyance as well. "Working on it." Winn answered the sound of fast typing following his words. "Okay, I have the specs. The building itself is off the grid but the signature inside giving this thing power is off the charts." He added in a kind of surprised awe

"That's fascinating kid do you have a way to bust in or not." Ethan asked harshly "Geezz it's like there's…" Winn complained still typing away frantically. "Schott. Way in. Find Me One." Alex barked her fingers pressed tightly against the bridge of her nose impatiently.

"Erm…Guys." Kara whispered pointing out the window again.

A door had been kicked open at the roof as two injured looking figures limping along the space before dropping down out of sight when the space between it and the door light up with alien looking laser blasts. "Kara…" Alex gasped but the side door was already wide open and a whoosh of air was fading into the night air around them.

"We won't be able to get in that way. They have some kind of new alloy secondary defense grade door that I can't even get near." Supergirl announced a bit out of breath as soon as she was within safe talking distance again with both barely conscious victims hugged gingerly against her side as she touched down.

Kara waved off her sister's worried glance nodding down to the shakily clinging body at her right side with a wide smile while Ethan was already pulling the one in her left into the back of the van with him. "We have to get them both back to the med bay first." Kara warned nodding for Alex to drive as she pulled Maggie up bridal style in her arms as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Lit D?" the weakened detective groaned letting out a pained hiss at the gosling movements of the trip. "Easy Mags I've got you." Kara promised while Alex gunned the engine and pulled out smoothly back onto the street. "Al…" Maggie smiled seeing the welcoming flash of that red streaked hair she'd been missing for months in the speeding glow of street lights.

"You're a real Bad Ass Sawyer you know that." Alex answered guiding the van in hairpin turns as they raced back to the D.E.O.

"I…try." Maggie hummed resting her head back against Kara's warm shoulder.

"Caro stay with me." Ethan growled from the back seat. "Med team I need two room preps and make it fast we are coming in hot." Alex barked into her coms still keeping an eye out for any sign of pursuit as the van spin out into the last turn before they hit the safety of the D.E.O parking lot.

"I still think we should have at least given some kind of counter-attack rather than." He fell silent at the raised hand when his Commander turned away from the window with a hardened glare. "Both assets have reached the objective just as we planned." He backtracked obediently.

"Our defenses?"

"Held. The Kryptonian couldn't get near the door."

A wide smile spread across the Commander's lips "Did you really think the human would give false information, after all, we've done to her and her little friends?"

"The risks…."

"Let our troops deal with the risks. Our newest assets will bring us what we want soon enough. We'll wait a few days give them time to think the worst is over then strike." He ordered then jerked his chin to the door in silent dismissal.


	6. Following Orders

"Alien tech Danvers. It may have been days to you but to me, it's been months. A little pain is nothing compared to everything else." Maggie answered bluntly swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. "All the more reason for you to heal up from your newest injuries and stay in the med bay so we can do a more in-depth physical to see just what those people did to you." Alex pointed out blocking the detective's path to the door fighting down her worried anger at Maggie's stubbornness and the need to pull her in just to be sure she was really physically in the room with her.

Maggie snorted in defiance shaking her head as her hands clenched into fists at her side as her eyes flickered to Alex's and away again. "You really want to risk the safety of everyone in this building but letting two compromised prisoners' in the same wing as dangerous chemicals?" the detective questioned crossing her arms in front of her.

"Thanks for the confidence in our ability to take care of ourselves." Ethan cooed sarcastically as the door slid open smoothly over Alex's shoulder but the tick in his jaw showed that he was just as on edge as Alex at the threat. "I've tried to tell them the same things." Caroline agreed leaning heavily against her detective's side. "But still not listening," she sighed resting her head against Ethan's shoulder.

"Forgive us if we are more interested in your health at the moment," Alex announced angrily glaring between the two women who were supposed to still be on bed rest. "We're stubborn Danvers you should know that by now." Maggie teased holding back a hiss of pain when her shrug pulled at her stitches. "Well I'm pulling the Agent Doctor card so neither of you can leave this building until I say so and you both are on bed rest until your healed then we can start on the debriefing for information." Alex ordered taking Maggie's arm as gently as possible and guiding her back to one of the beds.

Her tiny detective giggled softly melting against her side as they moved across the space to the only other open bed left both women noticed that the short walk across the room was the closest they had been to one another since they had hugged goodbye the day they broke up.

"For crying out loud can you two just kiss already please?" Ethan begged from the other bed his arms wound around Caroline's back while the woman in his arms drifted off into a dozing kind of sleep. "You all but ripped my head off for hitting on you because you still love her and Mags you just survived time being a captive of otherworldly creatures. So, someone kiss somebody before the world explodes or something." He elaborated at Maggie's raised eyebrow look over Alex's shoulder.

"That actually cou…." Alex stared but was cut off by Maggie pulling roughly on the lapels of her jacket to press her mouth to Alex's hungrily with a whispered "Shut up Nerd." Against her lips when they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths before leaning in for another hungrier kiss.


	7. A Slip in the Plan

To say that both Maggie and Caroline slept restlessly that night was possibly the biggest understatement of the year. Three times the agent and detective keeping the women company had to physically hold them down just to get them to lay back on the beds and the third time Kara stepped in after her older sister had been struck in the head by more than just a flailing fist.

"Kara let her go." Alex ordered blinking away the painful double vision behind her eyes now leaning gratefully against Maggie's arm around her waist while Kara kept hissing strings of broken Kryptonian curses at the struggling patient in her grip while Ethan tried to pull the two apart.

"But she shouldn't have…" the blonde started loosening her hold a little under her older sister's pleading expression but not letting go completely. "She and Maggie have just had a traumatic experience and you jumping in violently like that isn't helping anyone." Alex countered waving away J'onn and Winn's protective gaze from the other side of the glass wall looking out at the control room as well as she let Maggie help her stand back up.

"I told you not to let us in the same room together Danvers." Maggie pointed out leaving Ethan, Kara, and J'onn to handle Caroline as she leads the wobbly-legged agent over to a more non-destroyed part of the medical floor. "Yeah, I know Mags." Alex sighed reluctantly letting one of the overnight D.E.O doctors check her for what she'd already known was a mild concussion from the force of a sleep deprived and panicked Caroline's defensive attack. One that had been intended for Maggie not her.

"Doesn't Kara's holo Mom know some way of keeping her calmer or at least know a place to send her so she can't hurt you again?"

The question wasn't one she would have expected from her tiny detective "I mean she tried to take your head off with a steel support beam Alex." Maggie reminded her coldly "that has to cross some kind of extra alien laws somewhere in the galaxy…"

"Maggie what's gotten into you?" Alex questioned amazed that Maggie was even talking like this about someone she knew was one of her ex's close friends.

"What? We were going to be married Alex and just because we broke up doesn't mean I've just stopped caring deeply about your safety." The other woman answered bluntly her hand gently cupping the agent's cheek as she spoke: "Now can you at least ask Kara about talking to Alura about it or not?"

If Maggie's behavior wasn't enough to get Alex on edge, then her sister's Kryptonian mother's name coming out of her ex-lover's mouth sealed any doubt that something else was going on.

"How…" the agent cautiously started "Kara talked in her sleep a lot when we were still together, but will you talk to her about asking about it." Maggie pressed seeing the agent's unease at how she suddenly knew the name but the disturbingly eager fire in her eyes never wavered once as she pressed the issue.

But Alex had to be wrong. It was just the concussion messing with her head she decided wearily giving the still waiting detective a whispered: "I'll think about it.". Maggie was just overly worried about her with everything going on. Alex was just seeing things that weren't really there. Letting her own nerves over Maggie's health and safety cloud her already pounding mind.

"Alright then." Maggie smiled forcefully but it lacked the warmth or any real feeling despite the tender grip the detective still had on their interlocked fingers. "Now let's go see if I can finally kick your cute butt at pool yet Danvers." the detective wondered as soon as the on-duty doctor nodded that they were clear to leave the medical floor for the D.E.O's new break room.

"I can still take you even with this double vision Mags. Cause sorry to say this babe but you really suck at pool Sawyer." Alex laughed nudging Maggie's side playfully as they walked. "Or I was just pretending to be, so I could get a better view of you in your tight pants." Maggie pointed out pressing her lips in a fleeting ghost of a kiss against Alex's hairline.


	8. The Bargaining Chip

"So, can I ask…" Alex started passing the single pool cue back into Maggie's waiting hands. "What was the last thing I remember about being kidnapped?" the detective finished without taking her eyes away from the top of the pool table taking longer to line up her next shot. "That's easy." She answered glancing up to meet the agent's concerned gaze when Alex hadn't given any kind of answer to her question.

Really that hadn't been the question Alex had wanted to know the answer, but she wasn't about to tell her that when her former lover wanted to open up to her. Even if she doesn't really want to hear just what she had to endure to get back to her. "I was inside my own head blocking out the pain of those creep's torcher by thinking about when you kept your promise about holding on until we found you then the next thing I knew Caroline and I were running across the roof where you and Kara found us."

Maggie's eyes flickered between the game and Alex's face calculating as the que struck it's intended shot winning the detective the game for once. "I knew you'd be on this case and regardless of our history…." Alex sniffed not caring that somehow Maggie had beaten her at pool regardless of the fact that the agent had been throwing the little game in favor of keeping her eyes trained on Maggie's every move.

Something was just off about her but for the life of her Alex couldn't figure out what it was.

"Red Hot. Get your sexy medical knowing self-back here on the double." Ethan called out sliding into the room like a man possessed reminding the distracted agent of the other two at the D.E.O that had been affected by this latest round of kidnapping. "It's Caroline." He sobbed as if she didn't already guess that as the three of them took off back toward the glaring alarms of the med bay.

"What's going on?" Alex had to yell over the screaming machines. Maggie and Ethan thankfully staying out in the hall and out of the way without much of an argument "I…I have no idea…one second she's fine just a little disoriented but nothing to serious then bam." Hamilton answered pulling yet another ice pack over the crashing patient.

"Have Kara put her in some kind of super deep freeze." Maggie suggested from the hall. "It's the only way to stall the poison." She clarified matter of fact talking again in that emotionless tone that made the hairs on the back of Alex's neck stand up uneasily. Not that they had any other options as Caroline's vitals kept dropping.

Ethan had Maggie pinned to the hallway wall as Kara sped into the room while Alex stepped out to break up the other two. "How?" the scruffy detective growled keeping his arm against Maggie's throat even while she answered him, "It's like a backup incase anyone they kidnapped did what she had I managed to do and escape." Maggie explained pulling the neck of her shirt back to show them the crudely stitched incision along her shoulder blade. "Some time triggered alien poison that those goons stitched into us as soon as we'd cleared the second stage of training.

Alex had to remind herself that to Maggie it had been longer than normal for her to be found as she succeeded in prying Ethan away from her girlfriend. Now keeping an all to willing Maggie wrapped in her arms as she kept talking. "They said it was derived from some strain of Kryptonian bug Lex used once to poison Superman. Only this one was mixed with a few other bits to make it even more lethal." The cop says as if it was some death-dealing sales pitch. "The symptoms are going vary from person to person based on the dose they are given and the base DNA of said subject and should someone but their own medical team try to remove it it would go off killing not only the subject but also everyone in the room with said test subject."

Medically Alex could understand that, but the other half of her mind reeled at the realization that if what Maggie was saying was true then it may be all but impossible to save her when her time was up.

"How do we stop it." Ethan demanded his jaw flexing when Maggie only shrugs tilting her head to nuzzle against the crook of Alex's shoulder "That's up to Kara."

Hamilton's appearance pauses any more talking as she comes up to the three-person group. "We've managed to get her stabilized but until we know just what is attacking her system all we can do it keep her comatose and chilled."

Ethan and Alex shared a glance having a quiet conversation that sets Maggie's teeth on edge and had her arms tightening around her agent's waist reminding Alex she was still there. Ethan gave in sending Maggie an angry look as he turned on his heels to go back into the med bay letting Alex handle the rest.

"Mags would it be alright if J'onn looks into your mind?" Alex asks after leading Maggie away so the pair could sit down together on a bench across the hallway from the medical wing. "You might have seen something while you were there that could help."

Maggie hesitates snuggling more against Alex's side acting as if they two weren't broken up at all. "Will you stay with me if I let him." Alex nodes turning her head to press a kiss against Maggie's forehead before she realizes what she was doing. Not that Maggie seemed to care as she scooted closer. "I can't fight them alone Danvers." She pleads fisting her hands against the front of Alex's shirt.

"Ride or Die Sawyer no matter what." Her former fiancée promises covering her hands with her own "Let me help you Mags." She coxes letting her thumb skim back and forth on the empty space where Maggie's engagement ring once rested.

"Okay."


	9. Mind Games

It was after another round in the ring that they had brought her…well dragged her that is into the butcher shop they called the med wing. The Infernian from earlier was already there laying out on a table by the door making the fresh burns she’d given the beaten down cop sting at the sight of her again even as lifeless as she while Maggie was pushed down into the chair her legs already being strapped down with her arms soon to follow as she enjoys finally having a break from the bloodshed of the ring enough to keep from putting up a fight.

They’ve been putting her and Caroline through literal hell. What else can they possibly do to her now that would make her talk?

“You know what we’re after.”

Maggie let her head roll forward dropping her chin against her chest at the voice. “And I’ve already told you I don’t know what your talking about.” She reminds them letting out the softest grunt of pain while the medic started peeling away the blackened skin on her shoulder as a needle of some self-healing alien’s blood was injected into her arm at the same time making her black out from the pain.

“Dammit, that’s what I was afraid of.” A grumbled voice says before more voice that Maggie wasn’t sure she would ever hear again filled her ears as she clawed her way back from the blackness of unconsciousness. “Maggie wake up.” “Come on Sawyer.” Kara and J’onn’s voices were so clear so close that Maggie almost believed her ex-family had finally found her. “Maggie?” the barely conscious cop felt gentle shaking fingers at the pulse point on her neck.

“God Dammit Sawyer don’t you dare give up on me now.” The love of her life whispers against her ear half angry and half completely helpless. It was that pain that made Maggie force her eyes open when really all she wanted was go back to the darkness where there was less pain. She really wished these jerks gave anesthesia before they sliced into her this time. They must have gone deeper this time given the lingering pain.

Unfortunately, the sight she woke up to wasn’t the one she wanted. “Time to move that sexy ass of yours.” Her savior grins pulling Maggie’s arm across her shoulders. “We only get one shot at this.” Caroline encouraged guiding Maggie to the exit.

Only to be blocked by the no longer dead fire starter to have it morph into a White Martian right before their eyes.

J’onn pulled himself out of Maggie’s mind with a gasp returning to the familiar glass walls of the DEO conference room.

“What was that….at the end….” Maggie asks redoubling her hold on Alex’s hand in her own grounding herself in the warm of the fingers rubbing calming circles against her hand. “So, after all that we’re still no closer to what they wanted from me?” she guesses when no one answers her question leaning her head against Alex’s shoulder while J’onn nodes “Your mind was protecting itself it happens to everyone no matter how much consent you consciously give to let me see into your memories.” he tells not only Maggie the other three in the room with them.

“How Carline?” Alex asks noticing Ethan lurking by the door.

“Comatose but still stable for now.” He answers sitting down in a far chair “Any progress as to what the hell they used?”

Alex shakes her head feeling Maggie shift closer with a low groan in annoyance, but Ethan rolls his eyes before asking “When was the last time you actually ate anything Mags?” he asks getting up.

“Real food? Three days ago, I think.” Maggie answers

The tiny cop pounces on two of the three greasy bags her follow cop set on the table ripping into the burger it contained without much thought giving Ethan time to sneak Alex and Winn away leaving Kara and J’onn for company.

It was only after they had put a hallway and a half between them that Alex felt safe enough to speak. “Well?”

“You were right.” He states making the other two share a glance as he holds up the last fast food bag, he’d taken from the table on the way out the door. It had been a long shot idea, but it had been a clever one none the less.

“Huh?” Winn asks eagerly accepting the fries Ethan offers him.

“It means that that woman in there isn’t the one I am still in love with.” Alex admits re-reading the receipt on the bag she was holding. The one from Maggie’s favorite vegan burger place in all of National City.

Winn blinks confused as he continues munching on the fries. “But if that’s not Maggie then who the heck is it?”


End file.
